Die Herren von Winterfell
Die Herren von Winterfell ist die erste Hälfte des ersten Original-Bands A Game of Thrones der epischen Fantasysaga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer des amerikanischen Autors George R. R. Martin. Er erschien erstmals am 6. August 1996. Es sind bisher fünf Bände der auf sieben Bände angelegten Saga erschienen; in Deutschland erscheinen die englischen Originalbände jeweils in zwei Bänden. Der Roman präsentiert mehrere personale Erzähler. A Game of Thrones gewann den Locus Award des Jahres 1997 in der Kategorie „Novel“ sowie den Hugo Award (Best Novel) 1997 und den Ignotus Award (Best Novel) 2003. Es wurde 1997 für den Nebula Award in der Kategorie „Best Novel“ sowie den World Fantasy Award (Best Novel) 1997 nominiert. Auf A Game of Thrones basieren mehrere Brettspiele (Der Eiserne Thron) und ein Rollenspiel. Der US-Kabelsender HBO verfilmt die Saga unter dem Titel Game of Thrones, die Serie wird seit dem 17. April 2011 ausgestrahlt. Handlungsübersicht Die Buchserie ist in einer fiktiven Welt angesiedelt und spielt auf den Kontinenten Westeros (den Sieben Königreichen sowie auf der „Mauer“ im Norden) und Essos. In dieser Welt ist die Länge der Sommer und Winter unvorhersehbar und variabel; eine Jahreszeit kann Jahre oder Jahrzehnte dauern. Der Handlungsort auf dem Kontinent Westeros ähnelt stark dem mittelalterlichen Europa. Der Handlungsteil um Daenerys Targaryen ist auf dem östlich von Westeros gelegenen Kontinent Essos angesiedelt. In den Sieben Königreichen Die Romanhandlung setzt mit Lord Eddard „Ned“ Stark in Winterfell ein. Winterfell im Norden von Westeros ist der Sitz der Starks, eines der großen Häuser der Sieben Königreiche. Eddard exekutiert einen Deserteur der Nachtwache (im Original „Night’s Watch“), welche die Grenze im Norden des Reiches schützt, in Anwesenheit seiner drei ältesten Söhne Jon Schnee, Robb Stark und Brandon „Bran“ Stark. Bei der Rückkehr nach Winterfell entdecken sie sechs junge Schattenwölfe, die auch das Wappentier des Hauses Stark sind. Die Welpen werden den sechs Kindern der Starks anvertraut. König Robert Baratheon besucht in Begleitung der Königin Cersei und des Hofstaates Eddard in Winterfell. König Robert bittet seinen alten Freund Eddard, die Hand des Königs zu werden, da er Eddard vertraut. Widerwillig sagt Eddard zu. Er verspricht seiner Frau, Lady Catelyn Stark, Nachforschungen bezüglich des Ablebens seines Vorgängers, Lord Jon Arryn, der wie ein Vater für Eddard gewesen ist, anzustellen. Es gibt Vermutungen, dass dieser einer politischen Intrige der Königin Cersei und ihrer mächtigen Familie, dem Haus Lennister, zum Opfer gefallen sein könnte. Lord Eddards beide Töchter Sansa und Arya sollen ihn in die Hauptstadt begleiten. Die elfjährige Sansa wird mit Prinz Joffrey, dem ältesten Sohn König Roberts, verlobt. Bevor die Starks in den Süden aufbrechen, wird Eddards Sohn Brandon (genannt Bran) schwer verletzt. Er wurde beim Klettern zufällig Augenzeuge der inzestuösen Beziehung zwischen Cersei und ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime Lennister, einem Ritter der Königsgarde, und wurde von Jaime in die Tiefe gestürzt. Bran fällt ins Koma und ist querschnittsgelähmt. Eddard bricht mit Robert zusammen nach der Hauptstadt Königsmund auf. Während Catelyn an Brandons Krankenbett wacht, versucht ein Attentäter ihn mit einem Dolch zu ermorden. Sein Schattenwolf rettet Bran das Leben, indem er den Attentäter tötet. Catelyn erkennt, dass Eddard in Königsmund in ernster Gefahr schwebt und begibt sich selbst auf den Weg zur Hauptstadt, um ihn zu warnen. Zurück in Winterfell bleiben der älteste Sohn Robb, der nun der Herrscher von Winterfell ist, sowie Bran und der kleine Rickon. In Königsmund trifft Catelyn auf Petyr Baelish, genannt Kleinfinger, einen Verehrer aus Jugendtagen. Dieser sagt Catelyn, dass der Dolch angeblich Tyrion Lennister, dem jüngsten der drei Lennister-Geschwister, gehört. Kleinfinger arrangiert ein geheimes Treffen zwischen Catelyn und Eddard. Auf der Rückreise nach Winterfell begegnet sie zufällig Tyrion Lannister und nimmt ihn gefangen. Sie ändert ihr Reiseziel und begibt sich zur Hohenehr, wo ihre Schwester Lady Lysa Arryn, die Witwe von Lord Arryn, über das Tal von Arryn herrscht. Lysa macht die Lennisters für den Tod ihres Mannes verantwortlich und möchte Tyrion gern hinrichten lassen. Tyrion fordert jedoch einen Gerichtskampf und kommt durch den Sieg des Söldners Bronn frei. König Robert empfindet für seine Ehefrau Cersei keine Zuneigung, sondern trauert vor allem seiner Liebe Lyanna Stark nach, der Schwester Eddards, die 15 Jahre zuvor von Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen angeblich entführt und geschändet wurde (letzteres nimmt aber nur Robert an). Dies war einer der Auslöser für den damaligen Bürgerkrieg, der mit dem Sturz des Hauses Targaryen endete, das Westeros fast 300 Jahre regiert hatte. Robert, der die überlebenden Targaryens am liebsten ebenfalls töten will (wobei er in Streit mit Eddard gerät, der ein geplantes Attentat auf Daenerys scharf verurteilt), vergnügt sich nun vor allem mit anderen Frauen und Alkohol. Er hat kein großes Interesse am Regieren des Landes und überlässt diese Aufgabe Eddard Stark, der sich mit Intrigen am Hof konfrontiert sieht, denen er als stets auf seine Ehre bedachter Lord nicht gewachsen ist. Eddard findet schließlich heraus, dass alle königlichen Erben im Wahrheit die Kinder von Jaime Lennister sind. Er bietet Cersei an, zu fliehen, bevor er dem König die Wahrheit sagt, doch Robert wird auf der Jagd schwer verletzt und stirbt, bevor Eddard mit ihm darüber sprechen kann. Eddard wird zuvor vom König als Lordprotektor eingesetzt. Roberts jüngster Bruder Renly Baratheon schlägt Eddard vor, Cersei und ihre Kinder zu verhaften, bevor die Lennisters die Macht übernehmen. Eddard lehnt dies als unehrenhaft ab. Er beauftragt stattdessen Kleinfinger, die Stadtwache auf seine Seite zu bringen. Kleinfinger hintergeht ihn jedoch und Eddard wird verhaftet und seine Männer werden massakriert. Sansa wird ebenfalls festgesetzt, aber Arya kann fliehen. Cersei und Jaimes ältester Sohn Joffrey wird zum König gekrönt. Eddard wird gezwungen, seinen angeblichen Verrat zu gestehen, da ansonsten seine Familie zu leiden hätte. Eddard willigt notgedrungen und nur widerwillig ein, wird aber dennoch auf Befehl Joffreys hingerichtet. Als Vergeltung für die Gefangennahme seines Sohnes Tyrion beginnt währenddessen Lord Tywin Lennister einen Feldzug gegen das Haus Tully in den Flusslanden. Die Lennisters besiegen die Flusslords und belagern Schnellwasser, den Hauptsitz der Tullys. Ein Bürgerkrieg, der als Krieg der Fünf Könige in die Geschichte eingehen wird, flammt auf, als die Hinrichtung von Eddard Stark allgemein bekannt wird. Robb Stark beabsichtigte, nachdem er von der Gefangennahme seines Vaters erfuhr, eine Armee von Nordmännern gegen Königsmund zu führen, um seinen Vater und seine Schwestern zu befreien. Dabei gewann er zunächst die Unterstützung des Hauses Frey und marschierte dann in die Flusslande ein, um die Hilfe seines Großvater mütterlicherseits, Lord Hoster Tully, zu erlangen. Jaime Lennister führt die Belagerer von Schnellwasser an, während Lord Tywin mit einer großen Armee südlich des Flusses Trident lagert, um Robb den Weg nach Königsmund zu blockieren. Robb führt seine Kavallerie nach Schnellwasser, während die Infanterie unter Lord Roose Bolton gegen Tywins Armee marschiert. Tywin kann, zusammen mit dem freigelassenen Tyrion, die Angreifer zurückschlagen. Er erkennt aber zu spät, das der Angriff nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver war. Kurz danach kann Robb die zweite Lennisterarmee schlagen und Jaime gefangen nehmen. Stannis Baratheon verkündet währenddessen Joffreys illegitime Herkunft, macht seine Rechte als legitimer Erbe von Robert Baratheon geltend und erklärt sich selbst zum König von Westeros. Sein jüngerer Bruder Renly Baratheon erklärt sich ebenfalls zum König und wird dabei vom mächtigen Haus Tyrell unterstützt. Robb Stark wird von den Lords des Nordens und der Flusslande zum König des Nordens ausgerufen. An der Mauer Der Prolog der Erzählung stellt das nördliche Königreich jenseits der Mauer vor. Die Mauer ist eine uralte, über 200 Meter hohe Grenze aus Stein und Eis. Sie wird von den Männern der Nachtwache bewacht. In den wilden Gebieten nördlich der Mauer trifft eine kleine Patrouille von Grenzern der Nachtwache auf die furchteinflößenden Anderen, die durch Stahl nicht getötet werden können; bis auf einen werden alle getötet. Jon Schnee, der uneheliche Sohn von Lord Eddard Stark, tritt, wie Jahre zuvor bereits sein Onkel Benjen Stark, der Nachtwache bei. An der Mauer angekommen, tut sich Jon mit den anderen Rekruten gegen ihren strengen Ausbilder Ser Allisar Thorn zusammen und beschützt den feigen, aber gutmütigen Samwell Tarly. John hofft, dass er aufgrund seiner Kampferfahrungen als Grenzer, dem militärischen Arm der Nachtwache, ausgewählt wird. Statt dessen wird er zum Kämmerer des Lordcommanders, Jeor Mormont, ernannt. Er verhilft seinem Freund Sam zur Stellung als Kämmerer des älteren Maester Aemon. In der Zwischenzeit führt Benjen Stark eine kleine Gruppe Grenzer jenseits der Mauer und kehrt nicht zurück. Fast sechs Monate später werden die Leichen von zwei Begleitern Benjens jenseits der Mauer aufgefunden. In der nächsten Nacht erstehen ihre Körper als Untote wieder auf. Sie töten sieben Männer und sind durch Schwerter nicht verwundbar. Als einer der Geister Lord Mormant angreift, können Jon und sein Schattenwolf ihn retten und den Geist durch Feuer zerstören. Lord Mormont schenkt Jon daraufhin aus Dankbarkeit ein Familienerbstück, ein Schwert aus valyrischem Stahl, "Langklaue". Johns Freunde schenken ihm dazu einen Schwertknauf im Form eines Schattenwolfkopfes. Als John die Nachricht von der Hinrichtung seines Vaters erreicht, versucht er von der Nachtwache zu desertieren und seinen Halbbruder Robb im Kampf gegen die Lennisters zu unterstützen. Seine Freunde können ihn zur Rückkehr überreden, bevor sein Verschwinden bemerkt wird. Mormont macht ihm klar, das der Kampf um den Thron bedeutungslos im Vergleich zu dem Bösen ist, das der Winter mit sich aus dem Norden bringt. Im Osten Jenseits des Meeres, in der freien Stadt Pentos auf dem Kontinent Essos, lebt Viserys Targaryen mit seiner dreizehn Jahre alten Schwester Daenerys Targaryen im Exil. Er ist der einzige überlebende Sohn des „verrückten Königs“ Aerys II. Targaryen, der von Robert Baratheon 14 Jahre zuvor gestürzt worden ist. Viserys arrangiert mit Hilfe des einflussreichen Illyrio Mopatis die Hochzeit seiner Schwester mit Khal Drogo, einem mächtigen Anführer der nomadischen und sehr kriegerischen Dothraki. Dieser soll Viserys mit seiner Reiterarmee den Eisernen Thron von Westeros zurückerobern. Als Hochzeitsgeschenk erhält Daenerys unter anderem drei versteinerte Dracheneier. Ein Ritter aus Westeros, Ser Jorah Mormont, schließt sich ihnen als Berater an. Zwischen Daenerys und ihrem Ehemann entsteht langsam Liebe und Vertrauen und sie empfängt ein Kind. Diesem wird prophezeit, dass es einmal die Dothraki vereinen und beherrschen wird. Drogo zeigt wenig Interesse am der Eroberung Westeros, so das Viserys die Beherrschung verliert und seine Schwester in aller Öffentlichkeit bedroht. Drogo tötet ihn, indem er ihn mit einem Topf voll geschmolzenen Goldes „krönt“. Da Daenerys nun die Letzte des Hauses Targaryen ist, ist es an ihr, den Thron von Westeros zurückzugewinnen. Nachdem Daenerys nur knapp einem Mordversuch entrinnen konnte, ist Drogo entschlossen, doch nach Westeros zu ziehen und Rache zu nehmen. Um die Invasion zu finanzieren, plündern die Dothraki mehrere Ortschaften. Dabei wird Drogo verwundet. Die Wunde entzündet sich und Daenerys befiehlt einer gefangenen Maegi, Blutmagie zu benutzen, um sein Leben zu retten. Um dem Zauber Kraft zu verleihen, opfert die Maegi jedoch Daenerys ungeborenes Kind. Drogo bleibt zwar am Leben, befindet sich aber in einer Art Wachkoma. Da er aus diesem Zustand auch niemals wieder erwachen wird, hat sie Mitleid mit ihrem ehemals so stolzem Ehemann und erstickt ihn. Als Khal Drogos Leiche verbrannt wird, platziert sie die drei Dracheneier auf ihrem Ehemann und übergibt auch die Maegi den Flammen. Während das Feuer brennt, ist Daenerys wie gebannt von den Flammen und schreitet hinein. Das Feuer kann ihr nichts anhaben und sie steigt aus der Asche mit drei frischgeschlüpften Drachenjungen auf den Schultern. Die wenigen verbleibenden Dothraki und Ser Jorah schwören ihr Treue. Als der erste weibliche Khal und Mutter der drei einzigen Drachen beschließt Daenerys, eine Armee aufzubauen und den Thron von Westeros zurückzugewinnen. Erzählperspektiven Die einzelnen Kapitel werden jeweils aus der Perspektive eines der Hauptcharaktere erzählt. Der Name der Person ist gleichzeitig die Kapitelüberschrift, mit Ausnahme des Prologs. Im Buch werden acht dieser Hauptcharaktere präsentiert. Der Prolog wird aus der Perspektive eines zusätzlichen Nebencharakters erzählt. *Prolog: Will, ein Mann der Nachtwache. *Lord Eddard Stark, der Wächter des Nordens und Lord von Winterfell, Hand des Königs. *Lady Catelyn Stark, aus dem Hause Tully, Ehefrau von Eddard Stark. *Sansa Stark, die älteste Tochter von Eddard und Catelyn Stark. *Arya Stark, die jüngere Tochter von Eddard und Catelyn Stark. *Bran Stark, der acht Jahre alte Sohn von Eddard und Catelyn Stark. *Jon Schnee, der uneheliche Sohn von Eddard Stark. *Tyrion Lennister, der kleinwüchsige jüngere Bruder der Königin Cersei und ihres Zwillingsbruders Jaime und Sohn von Lord Tywin Lennister. *Prinzessin Daenerys Targaryen, die Sturmgeborene, Prinzessin von Drachenstein und Erbin des Hauses Targaryen. Übersetzung ins Deutsche Der Verlag Blanvalet teilt für die deutsche Taschenbuchausgabe alle Bücher in jeweils zwei Bände. Der erste Originalband A Game of Thrones erschien in Deutschland als: *''Die Herren von Winterfell'' (A Game of Thrones Teil 1, 1997), ISBN 3-442-24729-2. *''Das Erbe von Winterfell'' (A Game of Thrones Teil 2, 1998), ISBN 3-442-24730-6. Als Sonderedition erschien auch eine stark limitierte Auflage in einem Band (Eisenthron, 2004; ISBN 3-89064-532-1) bei FanPro. Ursprünglich wurden die Nachnamen und Ortsnamen in ihrer Originalform belassen (Snow, Redfort, Eyrie, King`s Landing), doch erscheint seit 2010 bei Blanvalet eine neue Ausgabe (ISBN 978-3-442-26774-3 bzw. ISBN 978-3-442-26781-1), in der mehrere Namen zusätzlich verdeutscht worden sind. So heißt dort beispielsweise die Hauptstadt Königsmund oder das Haus Lannister nun Lennister. Preise und Nominierungen *Locus Award – Best Novel (Fantasy) (Gewinner) – (1997) *World Fantasy Award – Best Novel (nominiert) – (1997) *Hugo Award – Best Novella for Blood of the Dragon (Gewinner) – (1997) *Nebula Award – Best Novel (nominiert) – (1997) *Ignotus Award – Best Novel (Foreign) (Gewinner) – (2003) Ausgaben *George R. R. Martin: A Game of Thrones. Bantam Books, New York 1996 (mehrere Nachdrucke), ISBN 0-553-10354-7. Weblinks *A Song of Ice and Fire Wiki Kategorie:Bücher